


Dressing Down

by BioYuGi



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/M, Hair Growth, Lip Expansion, Oblivious, Skimpy clothing, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A story I made just do do something 'for fun' again, as it felt like it hadn't happened in a while. Gotta give several shout-outs for inspiration, RobogogoRobo for a comic he has on his Patreon that inspired the setup, N647 for this beautiful art of an expanded Naoto that inspired the character choice: https://www.deviantart.com/n647/art/Naoto-questioning-Futaba-846893337 and my friend Kalanosis for some words and help and inspiration that got me to finish this thing last night after leaving it half-finished for nearly a month. And of course thanks to SoylentOrange for the title because I'm terrible at titles.Summary, Naoto Shirogane has decided to try and dress more feminine after the events of Persona 4. She goes to a small clothing store to buy a single outfit, and winds up leaving with a lot more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Dressing Down

Clothing stores shouldn't have been so complicated. But Naoto was used to the simpler side of them to begin with, where everything came in a minimal amount of sizes. Where you only needed two pieces of clothing to have a full outfit, and only needed a third to look professional. The women's section was a myriad of colors, patterns, styles, and clothing choices on display. The men's section that Naoto typically perused was basic in comparison.

"Hi there, can I help you with anything today?" One of the employees asked as Naoto stood staring at a skirt for far too long. He seemed to be the only one working, which suited Naoto just fine. The less people here to watch her, the better. She'd even picked this out-of-the-way shop just for that reason. 

"Er, yeah, I suppose. I was trying to look for something a bit…" Naoto motioned at her own outfit. It had been a marked step in progress from what she'd worn most of her life. Tighter pants, and a looser-fitting shirt. She thought the outfit she'd worn to help Rise with her dancing practice was suitably feminine when she'd purchased it. Now Naoto looked at it and decided it was time to move on. The tie and suspenders were great but they weren't sufficiently girly for her needs. "Less like this."

"Ah, not a problem. We have a lot of things here for that. Clothing, makeup, we have some jewelry as well if you're interested in that?"

"No, no, thank you. Just clothing today. And nothing too major. I'm not even sure I can deal with a skirt yet," Naoto admitted. 

"That's fine. If I can, why don't I grab something I think will look good together and you can try that on and see how it feels?" Naoto rubbed the back of her head and sighed. 

"Sure. It'll be easier to just not worry about it." 

"Great, give me a moment and I'll see what we have." Naoto stuck her hands into her pockets and wandered around to the dressing room area. It was only when she got there that she wondered if it had been the best idea to let a man pick out clothes for her, wondering if he'd pick out something far too revealing for her liking. But when he returned she was surprised to find it was all rather modest.

"Go ahead and try these on, and if you like them but they don't fit right, I can grab something else. I'm just kind of going on the brief look I took at you so forgive me if anything's missized." Naoto rolled her eyes a bit but took the clothing and went into the dressing room. She disrobed, taking off her gloves, hat, and tie, and then moving on to the rest of her clothing. Eventually she stood there in front of the full-length mirror in nearly all her glory. Apart from the plain grey briefs she wore and her prominent breasts bound up with wrappings. 

"Let's just try it out. If it's not good we'll move on," she said to herself, before grabbing the clothes. As Naoto shimmied the pants up her legs, she grumbled a bit at the sensation of her boobs trying to bounce in their tight wrappings. She must have been a bit lazy with tying them up that morning. The pants seem to fit fine, styled to only go down to mid-calf to show off some of her lower leg. It was reasonable, and they were rather comfortable. But as she looked at her profile in the mirror, Naoto wasn't too pleased with the way they made her butt look. Normally it seemed well-shaped but small, but the stitching on the soft pants made it look twice its size, more like she'd stuck two halves of a bowling ball over her buttocks.

"Maybe a different material, but this looks okay," Naoto argued. The top was similar in that it was cut off at the bottom to show a bit of her stomach. Thankfully that was fit as ever so she wasn't opposed to showing it off. The shirt was a light purple color, with a small flower marking on each sleeve. "Yeah, that's pretty cute." Naoto wanted it buttoned up all the way, but had to stop before getting to the top two as it compressed her boobs too much for her liking, making it difficult to breathe. But it still didn't show any cleavage, so she seemed comfortable with it.

The detective stepped out of the dressing room to find the employee waiting nearby. Still no more customers had come in. Naoto looked back in the dressing room to see how she looked from the back and was still a bit upset about how fat her butt looked in the pants. 

"How was it? Do you like the look?" he asked.

"Yeah, the look is good. But, do you maybe have similar pants, just in a different style? I'm not sure I like the, the touch of these," she muttered. They had been akin to yoga pants, just more blanket-like in texture, so softness was definitely not an issue. But she couldn't exactly say 'I don't like the way these make my butt look'.

"I think I can check that out. How about the sizes, was I on the mark?" he asked. Naoto looked down at her chest briefly and turned to the side.

"Maybe a bit… looser up top, please."

"Not a problem." Naoto pushed her hands through her hair as she waited for a bit. She was due for a haircut, she thought. Her dark blue locks were feeling shaggy and longer than she normally liked. The employee came back with another ensemble for her. He was acting very professional, and looked to be wearing something the store sold. A long-sleeved black shirt and dark pants. She appreciated that he hadn't been asking questions about why her style was changing. But, she'd also been doing her best not to stare at the prosthetic on his face, so it was courtesy being shared between them.

"Here you are, go ahead and try these on next. Similar style, but just a bit different. Hopefully they're to your liking!" Naoto took the small bundle of clothes and looked back at the room a bit awkwardly.

"What should I do with… do you want me to fold these I have on or-"

"Oh don't worry about that you can just put them on the bench and I'll take care of them later." Naoto nodded and went to try the new outfit on. She unbuttoned the shirt she currently wore and checked the size, then compared that to the one she'd just been given. Naoto noticed the new one was a size larger, so it should be perfect. This top was white, with a light blue and pink pattern underneath that showed through parts of the shirt. It was quite soft as she put her arms through the short sleeves. But then, once again she found issues with the buttons. This time she couldn't even get to the third-highest button before the clasp refused to close.

"Ugh, come on. This is bigger. This is why women's clothing is a joke, none of the sizes are consistent. I was the same size with collared button-up shirts no matter what brand I chose, and, nngh, fine. Whatever." Naoto fiddled with it for a moment more before letting go, showing a small inch or two of cleavage. But most of it was hidden away at least. She then shucked off the pants she had on, and replaced them with the new set of shorts. These only went down to her knees. It was certainly a more girlish look.

"Oh." Naoto blushed a bit as she looked in the mirror again. She looked great. The top ended a few inches above her navel, showing off most of her stomach, and the shorts clung to her hips and thighs nicely. She bit down gently on her lower lip as she turned to see her side view. Now her backside looked even larger still. She placed a hand on it and rubbed it up and down a few times. Naoto grimaced. This wasn't just the clothing making her booty look overly-fat, it just was that size. She could squeeze it and feel the squish in her hand from her soft ass being pinched.

"What the…" Naoto's instincts went haywire. Something wasn't right here, and she was unprepared for whatever was going on. Naoto wanted to get into her old clothes and get out of here quickly. As she went to grab her pile, the hat fell off and slid underneath the door. Grumbling, she pushed through the door to grab it, and found the employee waiting there again.

"Oh, that looks magnificent on you. Yes, if you're trying to change your style, I think you're going in the right direction," he stated. "I can help you find more if you like."

"No, no, that's fine. Thank you. I just had something come up so I need to just get my old stuff and go, sorry to bother you."

"Oh really don't fret, I can definitely find something else for you. Can I ask, are you interested in looking into underwear as well, we do have some options you might find interesting."

"I… I do need new underwear," Naoto muttered, clenching her fist around her hat. "Just, nothing too skimpy. I don't need crazy options… just normal."

"Of course. Head on back to the dressing room and I'll grab some things for you." Naoto stared for a bit more and then returned, placing the hat gently on the bench and waiting patiently. It only took a few seconds for the door to open. She hadn't locked it this time, what an odd mistake for her to make. He handed over another stack of clothing and smiled at her. 

"And don't worry about trying on the underwear, it's all new and we follow good hygiene requirements here so you can wear anything you like," he said with a wink, before closing the door. Naoto blinked a few times, and stared at the garments in her hand. Right on top of them was a frilly pink pair of panties. It was definitely nothing she would have ever worn. Too girly, too garish. Yet she was already taking off her shorts to try it on. Naoto pushed her briefs down to her ankles and flung them off into the corner. 

She just needed to try the panties on, and then she could get out of here. But Naoto found herself removing her top as well. He'd brought more clothing, it couldn't hurt to try it all on. Naoto stared somewhat vacantly into the mirror, staring at her mostly-nude form. It didn't even occur to her to try and hide her womanhood from sight, though she was isolated regardless. She turned to the side, and pushed up with her toes. Her backside was far larger than she remembered. Naoto knew her butt was not supposed to be the size of two halved basketballs. But the image in her head, of melon-sized cheeks, was still not correct. There was a conflict going on between her memory and what was actually true, one that continued as she slipped the panties up over her legs and let the pink panties settle around her hips.

"Hahhh~" Naoto couldn't help but let out a soft moan as the short elastic snapped around her, and caused her booty to wobble. She placed a hand upon her tush and squeezed it once more, finding even more flesh beneath her hands than there should have been. Even then, Naoto was thinking that her butt was supposed to be more akin to basketball halves, her cognition of her own body shifting by the second. "Nnngh, th-these are pretty cute, but…" They seemed a bit tight, she was sporting a prominent cameltoe against the material, with her lower lips pressing into the fabric.

Naoto found herself reaching for the shorts she'd been given. These ones were a dark red, with a pink heart over one cheek. And when she pulled them up her legs, Naoto found them even shorter than before. They didn't even reach her knees, and wrapped around her cheeks tightly. She was still able to button them up, but thanks to her latest changes, she now had a grand pear shape going on. The bandages wrapped around her bosom itched. Naoto ran her hand across them, and stared at their reflection. Biting down on her lip again, Naoto tugged on one of the straps, and watched breast flesh billow out over top of it, like a cupcake tin that had been overfilled.

"I need to redo these later," she muttered. Naoto gulped and held the next top in her hands. This one didn't have buttons, and she simply pulled it down over her head. The bottom of the hemline only went an inch below her bosom. The fabric the tailors had saved by making it so short was used on the sleeves, which went so far along Naoto's arms that they hid her hands from sight. "This is…" Naoto pouted into the mirror, and moved a lock of her cobalt hair out of her vision. As she did, Naoto caught a glimpse of her fingers as they moved by her face. They were slimmer, and her nails were longer and manicured.

"No!" she shouted. Naoto hurriedly grabbed her top and yanked it off of her head. She didn't care if she ruined the shirt or made a scene. Something was going on, and she now remembered trying to leave a few minutes ago. She hadn't been forced back in, so something was wrong with her mentally. Naoto needed help. But the force of throwing the shirt across the dressing room had an unfortunate effect on the bindings wrapped around Naoto's chest. It started with an errant jiggle that caused them to wobble. As her melons rubbed together, it almost felt like the friction generated enough heat to make the wrappings catch on fire. But instead, they just unraveled and frayed, and caused her tits to explode outward.

"M-M-My… boobs…" Naoto stared agape at her breasts. She was a well-endowed girl. Bustiest in the Investigation Team. Bustiest in the school as far as she knew. But she tried to keep it under wraps both literally and figuratively. The boobs she now saw were impossible to hide. They were easily four times the size that she knew was right, whether she liked their bigness or not. Naoto's hands didn't even want to touch them, as if confirming they were real would utterly fry her brain. They stuck out nearly two feet from her torso, and bulged into the sides of her arms. Her areolae had grown to the size of discs, and she swore they looked brighter in color than normal as well.

"Oh dear, is everything all right in here?" The door opened again. Something must have been preventing her from remembering it had a lock on it. Naoto turned to face him, and her tatas wobbled to the side so fast that they almost pulled her down. "Oh my," he mused, supporting an elbow on the other hand as he rubbed his chin. "Miss, it seems like you're in need of a professional fitting. Would you mind if I took your measurements?"

Naoto stared, finding it hard to close her mouth. Her arms still hadn't tried to cover herself up, though considering she could barely reach her nipples, she wasn't sure what good it would do anyway. She just needed to run, escape, anything to get away from here right now.

"N-No! Move, I need t-"

"I think a properly-fitting bra would really ease your worries, and would let you have a lot more freedom in clothing choices."

"I… you. What are you doing?" she muttered. Hands that had been poised to punch found themselves slack. 

"Let me just grab my measuring tape and we'll get you fitted and comfy, okay?"

"S-Sure…" She muttered, looking around in a daze. "It's been a good while, I guess. You do them often?" He returned fast with a large, long tape in his hands. 

"Professionally, not often. Personally, very," he replied. Naoto blinked again and looked down at her knockers as he got behind her. When had they gotten this massive? Last she remembered… Naoto tilted her head in confusion when she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't that busty. But she also couldn't comprehend why she was so ill-prepared for bras when her jugs were that gigantic. It didn't seem like her, but the facts were right there.

The blue-haired detective stood mostly still in the dressing room while the employee was away. She stared at herself in the mirror, occasionally furrowing her brow in frustration or biting down on her lip when she glanced down at the enormity of her boobs. But otherwise, she didn't even think to try and leave again, or cover herself up. When he returned with a larger-than-normal measuring tape in hand, a small smile came to her face.

"So, how does this work?" she asked, genuinely unsure. 

"Go ahead and raise your arms above your head, to start," he offered, and Naoto complied. Her lower arms rested on top of her head gently, and he swung the measuring tape across her bosom. He pulled it back from behind her, causing her breasts to squish together some as the tape tightened across her chest. Her nipples bulged out further from the contact against their sensitive nubs, so he had to adjust the tape, and relax it, and compress it, and relax and compress over and over. In the course of trying to find the right length, her breasts undulated up and down, in and out. Like if a Newton's cradle had been made of gelatin instead of ball bearings.

"I can see how badly you're due for a nice fitting bra. These must be havoc on your shoulders," he stated. Naoto shrugged.

"No, not really. I haven't had any issues with them that I remember. They seem to be giving you more difficulty, though?" 

"Just a bit tricky when they're this big. Let me try something here." He stepped to the side, and kept one hand behind Naoto's back, pinching the two ends of the tape measure together. His other hand reached out and grasped hold of Naoto's chest. He squeezed a large portion of her tit, and massaged it for a second before letting it settle back into place. Then he gave it a few complimentary pats, before reaching out and flicking her nipple. She squirmed, very much unsure how this was meant to help with the bra measurement. This was a stranger, and she had a vague feeling that she wasn't supposed to let a stranger touch her sensitive melons like this, especially so frequently and intensely. Only after he'd been rubbing for a few minutes did she mutter out something she couldn't even comprehend, but with enough of a confused tone that he stopped.

"Did that help?"

"Oh, it did. Now I just need one more." He slipped the measuring tape away from her rack, and underneath it. The material had to shimmy up underneath her large mounds so it could touch her torso. "Need this measurement here. And how tall are you, miss?"

"Oh, ah. Five feet even," Naoto replied. The measuring tape slipped across her back all of a sudden, and she felt the man shake his head.

"Hm, this says you're 4'9". No, 4'7". Maybe one day you'll be that tall, huh?" Naoto tilted her head to the side. Why had she said she was 5'0"? She wasn't that tall, even in heels. She felt the measuring tape wrap around her hips as well, with the tape squeezing into her buttocks so hard that when the tension was released, her cheeks clapped together a few times from the momentum. He'd moved to her front, letting himself under her bosom to measure her hips and rear as well. With this angle he had a perfect view of her womanhood and Naoto simply didn't have any inclination that she could care.

"Is it normal to measure the butt like this?"

"Well, it's not normal to have an ass that big, frankly."

"That's fair," Naoto said, grinning a bit more as she shrugged, making her breasts bounce off of his hunched-over back. 

"Okay, give me a few moments and I'll come back with some things for you!" Naoto nodded and waited in place again. Occasionally her hands reached up and rubbed the expanse of her massive knockers, or she ran her fingers through her butt-length hair, letting her long, manicured nails scratch at her scalp and send tingles down her spine.

"Alrighty then, I've got some clothes here, and some lingerie for you to wear that I think you'll find to your liking. Well, of course you will, your mind's been molded so much you don't really have any say in the matter."

"Heh, when you put it like that, it makes a lot of sense!" Naoto agreed cheerfully. She was flabbergasted at the size of the bra he'd given her, it looks more like a parachute with the amount of fabric needed to nestle her hooters in it. But it looked amazingly intricate with the lacy pattern that adorned the brasserie, with a large heart that seemed to cap where each nipple would go. "Wow. That's really big." 

"Well, you're really big yourself." That got a giggle out of the detective as he moved to strap the bra around her. Such a huge piece required several hooks in the back to make sure it was secured. As he worked it into place, Naoto took her delicate, girly hands and massaged her bust from beneath. A blush came to her face as her nipples stiffened up in the material, poking into it with their enormous size. "There we go. It's easier to undo than it is to put on so if a guy wants to get into your boobs for a titjob or just to motorboat you without a bra in the way, it'll be simple to do that."

"Oh, awesome. You really thought of everything! Is the thong like that too?" she asked, pointing to the similarly-laced, skimpy piece of underwear he held out for her to step into.

"Well no, thongs don't have straps so you just pull these down your legs," the employee explained as he helped yank them up over her thick, doughy butt cheeks. "But they're secure enough that you can be spanked all the time and they won't slip down!" To demonstrate after snapping the material into place, he gave Naoto's jiggly bum a few hearty smacks. The blue-haired vixen moaned and eeped in surprise and arousal but didn't mind his demonstration. She wiggled her hips to the side and smiled.

"Oh, that's great. I love them! I'm so glad I came in here for some new underwear. This is really me!" Naoto said excitedly. She put her hands behind her head and jutted out her bosom at the mirror, and then turned to the side to better examine her booty as well. The thong didn't hide any of her rear at all, and the straps of it were settled right into her hips to make it obvious what she wore for bottoms. "Mm, well, I guess I should go now."

"Well, miss, don't you want to get dressed first? You can't exactly go out in public in just your underwear, you'll have guys cumming in their pants looking at you." Naoto turned her head to the side, and her wide, innocent eyes blinked a few times. An obvious lack of comprehension showed on her face. "That's technically a bad thing."

"Oh! Golly, I don't want that then. Yeah, clothes would be good." Naoto looked down at the bench, where a few minutes ago she might have remembered there being a series of discarded clothes, each skimpier than the last. But now there was only one outfit there, and she slipped it on quickly, even humming as she did so. The skirt was studded with rhinestones along the bottom, and was so short that it didn't even manage to cover the bottom third of her butt cheeks. Not that she minded having a portion of her sexy, wobbly rear hanging out at all times. The pink, thin material of the skirt settled nicely on her wide hips, and Naoto pulled up her thong straps high to make sure she had a killer whale tail. 

"By the way, would you be interested in checking out some of our jewelry selection as well? I figured you were," the employee said. Naoto had been in the process of pulling her shirt over her head when he spoke, so she only had been able to nod when he asked. The tiny, tight shirt clung to her boobs like a second skin. It was barely any bigger than the bra she'd put on in the first place, with a light purple color and blue stones embedded into the material for an extra shiny look.

'NAOTITS' was emblazoned along the front of the top, taking up the entirety of what fabric hid her nipples from public view. Her stomach was completely bare, with nearly all of her cleavage on display as well. The tiniest, puffiest shoulders were the only thing that kept it from just being another, slightly-larger bra. Naoto saw the reflection in the mirror and bit down on a thick, swollen lip. 

"Hey, mister. What does it say on my shirt?" she asked.

"It says Naotits. You know, like 'cow tits'," he said, slipping a bracelet on one hand, along with a few rings. Naoto simply let him.

"Ahhh, that's good! Cows have the best boobs, after all. Mm-hm. Mine aren't all milky though."

"Oh they will be for the next guy that touches them. You've got important business to do, after all, you can't be bogged down with needing to drain your udders every few hours."

"Gosh, isn't that the truth!" Naoto giggled as a few bracelets and a single ring were placed on her other hand. A necklace with a large, blue and pink heart was strapped around her neck. Naoto stepped into her shoes, a nice set of tall blue high heels that nearly pushed her up to five feet in height, but not quite. "Ooh, I need a touch-up." Naoto's lips looked as blue as could be, but she reached into her cleavage anyway, and extracted a tube of lipstick. A few rolls across her plump, thumb-thick suckers and they looked even shiner somehow. She stowed it away, not noticing that her eyelashes looked perfectly elongated and fluffy, or that she had a rich cerulean eyeshadow permanently baked into her skin now.

"Hmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Naoto asked. One hand rested on her chest while the other tapped her cheek in thought. An onlooker would struggle to believe that the sexed up woman was capable of any deeper thinking. 

"Oh, your hat." He handed Naoto her blue cap, which was untouched.

"Duh. Heh, thank you." Naoto affixed it to her head, and while her hair was still sleek and long enough to reach her expanded buttocks, the hat fit nicely on her head. She stretched her arms back, arching her body until something popped in a satisfying manner. She let out a nice sigh of relief, and then looked around. "Oh. Do I owe you anything for the jewelry?" Naoto pursed her swollen lips as she waited for an answer.

"Nope. Just pay it forward by having some amazing hot makeouts and sex with your friends, okay?"

"Okay! That I can do. Yu and I are going on a stakeout tonight, he may want a little hanky-panky with Naotits~" The voluptuous woman chuckled as she got another slap on the ass. She made her way out of the dressing room, needing to exit one boob at a time due to the small size of the door. "Thanks for shopping with us, Miss Naoto. Tell your friends about us!" 

"Hehe, I will!" Naoto said. She must have given her name at some point, she thought, before remembering it was on her shirt. She giggled again, thinking it funny how she could be such a ditz, before pulling out her phone to see which of her friends was nearest. Naoto just had to show off her new bra, or what was even the point?!


End file.
